


A Hug A Day Keeps The Akuma Away

by Keyseeker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alya will make sure he GETS that hug, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Based on the ML Insta posted on 10/26/2020, Because dammit if the ML Instas won't totally make sense then I will MAKE THEM make sense., Gen, Hawkmoth identity reveal, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyseeker/pseuds/Keyseeker
Summary: Alya decides that Adrien needs a hug from his father.Gabriel performs an akumatization he immediately regrets.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 37
Kudos: 247





	A Hug A Day Keeps The Akuma Away

“IT’S BEEN _ HOW LONG _ SINCE YOUR DAD HUGGED YOU?!”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “A few months. I think it was after Style Queen’s attack? He seems more likely to pay attention to me after I’ve almost died.”

Well that was better than the alternative, but  _ still _ \- “It shouldn’t take you almost dying for him to give you a hug!”

She’d accidentally brushed up against Adrien earlier and been shocked at how he’d stiffened, then melted into her touch. She’d inquired about it, trying to find the roots of his strange reaction and well- here they were.

Seriously, people NEEDED physical affection! Her own family was very free with it, hugging, putting hands on each other’s shoulders, sitting on laps - there was never a lack of physical contact.

She was pretty sure she’d shrivel up and die in the Agreste household.

(Though really she shouldn’t be surprised. Nino had gotten akumatized over Gabriel being a sucky dad, this was pretty much par for the course.)

The bell rang. Adrien packed up his bags, waving at her as he left for home.

Alya stomped out of the building, muttering nasty things about Gabriel under her breath.

A purple butterfly fused with her phone.

“Lady Wifi, you only want to help your friend get the love and care he deserves. I can help you with that, just so long as you bring me Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous!”

She grinned, the purple mask flaring. “Adrien WILL get that hug!”

A twinge of surprise and consternation rippled through the connection. “Huh?”

But it was too late.

Lady Wifi grinned, scanning for Gabriel’s phone and teleporting to it.

...which happened to be in Hawkmoth’s pocket.

Something Hawkmoth might’ve been able to contemplate if he hadn’t suddenly had a teenager land on his face.

“Wait, Hawkmoth?! Why do you have-”

Lady Wifi looked at Hawkmoth. 

Then at Gabriel’s phone, which had skittered out of his pocket.

And back at Hawkmoth, focusing in on his brooch.

Oh.

OH.

She ripped it off before he could recover, returning him to his regular form.

Gabriel Agreste.

She’d love to say it was a shock, but honestly the man had already been evil enough as a civilian, she was more surprised she hadn’t figured it out earlier.

Gabriel groaned, sitting up and taking in the scene around him.

Especially the brooch in her hand.

“GIVE THAT BACK! I COMMAND YOU-”

“You,” she told him, tossing the brooch in the air before swiftly catching it, “can’t command me to do anything. I, on the other hand-”

She smirked.

He growled. “What do you want?!”

“I want you to spend the whole day with Adrien. Hug him. Ask how he’s feeling. Let him know you care. Be a halfway-decent father, for once.”

Gabriel glared at her. “Or what?”

“Or you never see this brooch again,” she told him, continuing to play with it.

He held her gaze for several seconds.

Her grin only grew wider.

“Fine!” he spat. “Just don’t tell anyone who you took it from.”

“Deal.”

* * *

  
  


Alya scrolled through her blog, looking at submissions for the battle between Ladybug and Chat Noir and her akumatized self.

She’d been a lot lower profile this time around apparently; it’d taken a couple hours for anyone to even notice something had happened.

She just wished she’d been akumatized on a different day; this had apparently been THE DAY that Gabriel decided to be a halfway decent father, taking Adrien on strolls with him, reminiscing with him about his mother, even attempting a basketball game with him! (Something he was unfairly good at considering how insanely tall he was).

Which meant of COURSE she had to interrupt it. Two hours in, but still. She just couldn’t resist getting a photo of Gabriel hugging Adrien.

Adrien didn’t seem to mind much at least. He’d posted it on Instragram and even thanked her for taking it.

He’d also messaged her, Marinette, and Nino more privately, saying that Gabriel’d been acting weirdly agitated since the fight ended, pacing around a lot and snapping more than usual.

Alya sighed, flopping down on her bed. 

And felt something small and hard in her pocket.

Frowning, she reached in, pulling out a purple jewel.

The four bits of cloth on it looked kinda like wings…

And then it started glowing.

A light spiralled out of it.

Coalescing into a small purple butterfly-like creature.

“You’re not Master?” he asked, looking confused.

Uh.

Well then.

She typed back  _ I think I know why your father’s so distressed. But you’re not gonna like it. _


End file.
